Disgusting
by Reigning Fyre
Summary: It's disgusting this HUMAN filth. Their adults beat their smeets. I find this world horriable, and not even WORTHY of my conquest. The only one worth living is my enemy. ZADR


1**Disgusting**

The strange, and green boy known as Zim sat across the classroom from his worst enemy. Earth's only protector, Dib Membrane. He was currently asleep, and drooling on his desk, but still a threat to his mission. His almighty tallest trusted him with this mission of coming to this dreadful planet Earth, and take over it.

Zim watched through one eye as Dib slept on through Ms. Bitters' 'Doom' lecture. Zim made plans every day, and sometimes twice a day to try and overthrow the stinking humans, and that creature named Dib. Zim sneered and law his own head on top of his arms, and half listened to his teacher. When he heard a scrape of a chair followed by a whimper from the other side of the room, he lifted his head to see what was going on.

He watched as the Dib-beast began to scowl in his sleep, and move like he was trying to escape. He whimpered again, and swatted something invisible away from his face. Scrunching his mouth up into a frown, he let out a small howl of terror, and the entire class now was focused upon the boy.

Zim's antennae caught the whispered words beneath his breathe, and Zim look horrified.

"I'll be a good boy. Please stop, I won't tell any one. I'm sorry!" he seemed to beg, and began to curl up into himself as if to escape an attacker.

Zim hypothesized that the Dib-beast was having a stupid human dream, but it seemed so odd that it should happen now in class. Zim watched, and almost stood when Dib began to scream in fright. Ms. Bitters finally paused in her lecture, and was about to tell Dib off, when she caught that he seemed to be sleeping.

"Dib! DIB! DIB MEMBRANE!" she shrieked from her desk to try and wake him.

Some of the girls, and boys of their class began to stand, and make their way over to the screaming boy. Some words could be made out, and some were just a garble of horrified shrieks of pain, and fright.

Zim stood slowly, and walked quickly to Dib's side, and shook his shoulder. Zim never cared for any one, but it sounded as if the boy was dying! Zim could hear Dib yelling out words like, "Sorry! NO! PLEASE! Won't!" and the like.

Zim shook Dib violently, and slapped the boy lightly on the cheek Dib woke suddenly, disorientated, and shaking in fright.

"Please! Stop Daddy! I won't do it again!" he shrieked out frightened, and cowered away from Zim.

"Dib-beast?" Zim asked fully aware that he had a nightmare about his own father.

"Please don't hit me again..." Dib whimpered out, and hot tears began to drip from his eyes and land on the floor.

Ms. Bitters stared for a moment at the shaking, and crying boy before ordering Zim to help Dib to the counselor's office. Zim did not argue for once, and helped Dib stand still confused. He helped him walk to the door, and out of the classroom. Dib vigorously rubbed his eyes, and realized where he was, who he was with, and where he was going.

"Zim! What are you doing? Stop it!" Dib cried out angrily, and began to struggle to get away from the alien.

"Does your father beat you?" Zim asked suddenly, and looked to Dib boring his eyes into the others.

"I...n-no! Why would you ask that!" Dib cried out frantically, and looking away.

"He does, doesn't he..." Zim replied with a calm look. He turned away from the consoler's room, and began to help Zim out of the door that lead away from the school.

"Hey Zim! Where are we going?" Dib demanded angrily, but feeling close to tears more than anything.

"I'm taking you to my house. We're leaving..." Zim replied in a short toned voice.

"Leaving? Where are we going? Zim?" Dib struggled a bit more, and looked sadly to Zim.

"We're leaving. We're going to my home. Now..." Zim said with a steely look in his eyes.

"To...To space? I can't! I have skool! And my family!" Dib cried out, tears starting to pour down his face.

"I don't care any more. This mission is so stupid. My tallest might hate me for coming back from a mission, but this planet is so disgusting. I will not have it. You are the only one worth having alive..." Zim said with a cold voice.

"It's not like he means to..." Dib replied quietly.

"I don't care. A parental unit does NOT fit their child. It is completely wrong, and ...stupid..." Zim said with no other word to convey his rage.

"He's just got a lot of work..." Dib tried to stick up for his father.

"I said I don't care! You are coming with me Dib..." Zim said right as Dib's legs gave out, and he collapsed.

Zim picked up the raven locked boy with out a beat, and kept on to his house. Dib burried his face into Zim's shirt, and wispered to words.

"Thank you." He cried softly, and Zim looked down to the only protector the humans. They deserved to die.

Their adults beat their children.

Disgusting.

Owari

This story is a tribute to Law & Order: SVU because of all the crap that adults put kids through. I can see Prof. Membrane beating Dib because he's insane, and Prof. Knows best.


End file.
